This invention relates to carbamic acid (3-(3-cyclopropylureido)-phenyl)-esters.
The herbicidal activity of carbamic acid (3-3-alkylureido)-phenyl-esters has become known by German published application No. 1,518,815. However, the herbicidal activity of these compounds is not always adequate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a herbicidal agent which has a substantially higher activity.
This object is met by a herbicidal agent which comprises at least one compound of the formula ##STR2## in which R and R.sub.1 are the same or different and are hydrogen, an aliphatic hydrocarbon residue which may also be substituted, a cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon residue which may also be substituted, an aromatic hydrocarbon residue which may also be substituted or a heterocyclic residue or wherein R and R.sub.1 together with the adjoining nitrogen atom form a heterocyclic residue.
The compounds of the invention have strong herbicidal activities and surpass in this regard surprisingly compounds of an analogous constitution and similar applications as disclosed in the prior art. They also have a valuable combination of selectivity and herbicidal activity.
The compounds of the invention are characterized by a broad herbicidal activity when applied to the ground and when applied to leaves. They can therefore be used with definite results against mono- and di-cotyl weeds. Their use in view of their selectivity can be effected without prejudice in agricultural plantations, for instance plantations where peanuts, potatoes, rice, peas and any kind of corn (cereals) are grown.
The application can be effected both by preemergence and postemergence use and in this way they can be employed for combatting weeds occurring in the fields such as Sinapis, Stellaria, Senecio, Matricaria, Ipomoea, Chrysanthemum, Lamium, Centaurea, Amaranthus, Alopecurus, Echinochloa, Setaria, Sorghum, Lolium, and other weeds. In their use against seed weeds they are normally employed in amounts between about 0.5 kg of active agent per about 2.5 acres up to about 5 kg of active agent per about 2.5 acres. However, in higher amounts the compounds of the invention can also be used as total herbicides to destroy or suppress a wasteland flora during a full vegetation period.